


Together

by shuffle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Amnesia, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard, and then shit goes down, everyone forgot everything, except hinata, first few chapters are very quick ones, it'll be okay in the end..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffle/pseuds/shuffle
Summary: Hinata thinks he's being a good boyfriend. An amnesiac Komaeda thinks he's being stalked.





	1. prologue | 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovers, and something that might as well be considered an unofficial wedding vow.

Two still bodies, lying side by side just along the waters of the beach.

That’s all an observer would see from a distance—someone unfamiliar with the ways of the Jabberwock Island residents.

It was dreamy; a moment almost too perfect for the chaos that hovered about the island. Occasionally, the cold water would lap at their bare feet, prompting stifled giggles and the tightening of intertwined fingers.

“Nagito?”

The silence broke with the brunet’s soft murmur, so soft that only someone directly next to him could’ve heard it at all.

The pale-haired male shifted, though his eyes stayed focused on the perfectly clear sky.

“Yeah?” A whisper that matched the softness of his lover’s.

“When we come out of this mess…”

A soft red flicker passed over the brunet’s hazel eyes, as if reflecting a distant sea of red.

“Mmm?”

“—promise…” A pause; the darker-haired male exhaled softly, gears in his head clicking in attempt to find the right way to word his next sentence. “—promise me we’ll be together?”

“Yeah.” A smile appeared along the lips of the paler male. “Of course, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata turned his head slightly, just enough to face his lover—his stupid, idiotic… _perfect_  lover—and quickly peck his soft lips.

(They reminded him of strawberries.)

“Hajime,” he said with a smirk, watching as the other’s pale face grew pink.

“Of course—” Komaeda smiled, a smile wider than the one which had previously adorned his features. “— _Hajime_."


	2. prologue | 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered.

Hinata gripped the sides of his head, unable to comprehend the mess of a murder scene before him.

“Komaeda—”

_“Hinata, step away—!”_

The ringing in his ears drowned out the shouting behind him. He took one shaky step towards the too-familiar body; one—two—

_“H-Hey, Hinata, what do you think you’re doing?”_

—three—

“K-Komaeda—”

It was him.

It was really him. His eyes were wide, a glazed green, as if Hinata was looking through tinted glass.

Soulless. Empty.

“You promised me, Komaeda—”

_“Hnn, ah… Hinata…-kun… I don’t think we should disturb the crime scene…”_

“We…” Hinata dropped to his knees, cradling the ghostly, blood-splattered shell of his lover in his shaking hands. “We’d… get out together… a-alive…”

Tears filled his vision; his head throbbed, and he hit something hard. He barely registered someone’s panicked scream in the background—someone lifting him up—

All he felt was an empty void, a black hole where his soul once resided.

_Komaeda, please tell me this was just a prank._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more prologue-esque things to come. i'll let you know when the real chapters arrive.


	3. prologue | 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks.

Hinata felt nothing.

He couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, couldn’t hear. He couldn’t do anything.

However…

… he could still think.

Think back to the almost comically large Enoshima AI that had disrupted their last trial on Jabberwock Island. Think back to the decisions she had forced onto them: live without memory, or die among friends?

And Hinata, for Komaeda’s sake… Hinata had brought up the possibility of another option. A third one, full of hope—Komaeda would’ve wanted that. He would’ve liked that.

He stirred.

_“Subject 16-A is waking up!”_

And suddenly, a whirring noise clouded his mind, followed by a flash of sudden light. Around him was the sound of people hustling about, murmuring as if trying not to disturb someone’s nap.

Briefly, he wondered if _he_ was that someone.

Hinata lifted his hands numbly, holding them to his eyes to shroud himself from the brightness; this seemed to start up another chorus of frantic whispers.

He heard the sound of heels clicking closer to him, then away; footsteps sprinting past him, then another, unsteady pair following after.

Hinata opened his eyes to see a ceiling, with wires falling down to attach to the clouded glass above his face.

“He’s awake!” a shaky voice called; the same set of uneven feet stumbled behind him, and Hinata would’ve turned out of curiosity had he not been so firmly locked in place.

“Togami-kun, open Capsule 1106-A.”

There was a sudden quiet, accented only by rustling papers and quick pitter-patters of feet, before the glass above him slowly retreated into the capsule’s top and bottom, accompanied by another whirring noise. The clasps holding his limbs in place unlatched, allowing him to sit up and adjust himself to the odd setting he’d been transported to.

A young woman with long, neat lavender hair stood to the side, halfheartedly watching his movements while simultaneously jotting something down on her clipboard. She tapped her headset mic once or twice, before Hinata finally met her eyes—an awkwardly tense moment, with her emotionless violet clashing against his unsure hazel.

“Subject 16-A is awake—yes, he… yes—of course. Thank you.”

She tapped her mic again, then took off her headset, letting it hang around her neck. She wasted no time boldly striding up to his capsule, never dropping the eye contact with him.

“Kirigiri Kyouko,” she said, one gloved hand reached out and awaiting his own. After a moment of incomprehension, Hinata took her hand in his. “Hinata… Hajime.”

Almost immediately, Kirigiri dropped her grip, pulling back to hold her clipboard with both hands. A look of slight confusion crossed her stoic face.

“The project was not supposed to destroy the identity of Kamukura Izuru,” she murmured, writing something down. And before Hinata could ask any questions; “ … very well. Follow me. We’ll get you settled immediately, then I will assign an official to answer any questions you may have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more short chapters until the real detailed komahina plot things begin!


	4. prologue | 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns things.

“I’m… the only survivor?”

Hinata spoke the words with a sort of muted shock, as if something inside of him had known that truth a long time ago. And, in a sense, he had.

“As of now, that seems to be the case,” the taller blonde answered, pushing his glasses up with an elegant sweep of his hands before returning to click away on his keyboard. It was intriguing to watch him work, though Hinata was _sure_ he was irritating the uptight man with his staring and constant questions. “We hadn’t expected even you to wake up, and certainly not in this state…”

“What do you mean, in _this_ state?” Hinata jumped to inquire, and Togami (was it?) sighed, leaning back into his chair and swiveling to face Hinata in his seat on the ottoman.

“You went into the Neo World Program as Kamukura Izuru,” he started, keeping a calculatedly calm expression as he spoke, “and woke up as Hinata Hajime—as you are now. We have no concrete explanation for it yet, but Kirigiri thinks you must have reverted to a pre-despair condition, and that if the others wake up, then they would face the same effects.”

“Oh.” Hinata leaned back, thinking for a moment, before a smile lit up his face. “Then that’s great!—I mean, that’s… isn’t that a good thing?”

“Of course it is. After all, Naegi’s initial purpose for the program was to eliminate the despair that tainted each of the Remnants of Despair,” Togami explained. “However, we simply aren’t sure how much it’ll affect the—”

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, almost hitting Hinata on its way. In the doorframe stood an younger woman, clearly out of breath, with brown hair in a loopy ponytail of sorts, her blue eyes bright against warm mocha skin. “Togami-kun! Hinata-kun!”

“What is it?”

“K-Kirigiri, she… They’re—they’re waking up! Well, just some of them, like Sonia-san and Kuzuryuu-kun, a-and Owari-san, but it’s—”

Abruptly, Togami stood up, and Hinata started to get up as well, feeling a sudden adrenaline run through him.

_They’re waking up_ , he repeated to himself. _Komaeda—he’s…_

“Asahina.” The blonde’s commanding tone cut her off, and she cocked her head curiously, patiently. (How could they possibly work so well together? They were like complete opposites...) “Take Hinata to the facility.” He glanced at Hinata as he spoke, whose eyes were wide with unspoken questions, and his own blue eyes seemed to soften by just a fraction. “I will see to it that the survivors are well cared for.”

“Okie dokie!”

With that, Togami slipped past the brunette, who had already seemed to recover her breath and was now bouncing on the balls of her feet, pumped up with a new sort of adrenaline.

“It’s just you and me now, Hinata-kun!” She hummed lightly, smiling a bright smile at him, and he couldn’t help but crack one back. “Come on, follow me, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said in prologue 3 that there'd be 2 more, but I think after this, I can start the real chapters! Soooo sorry for the huge hiatus; I kind of lost interest in Danganronpa fanfiction for a bit, but recently I've been getting back into it thanks to having so much free time ^^ I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations <3<3


	5. sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo! I finally wrote this chapter!  
> I can't believe I did it all in one go..... T__T;;;;  
> I hope it's alright~~  
> Chapters are beginning now! Yaaaaay!

“Tsumiki.”

_ “Waaaah!” _

Hinata stepped back, just a little startled, as the violet-haired nurse whirled around in shock, promptly tripping over the bandages that peeled off of her limbs and landing in her all-too-familiar signature erotic pose.

Hinata flinched at the  _ crack! _ that came with the fall of her body onto the marble floor, but he hurriedly reached down to extend a hand to the blushing girl, his eyes downcasted to avoid the strange position she was in. On the verge of tears, Tsumiki quickly scrambled to grab it, pulling herself up and collapsing onto Hinata’s chest.

“Th-Thank you, Hinata-kun,” she murmured against his chest, the vibrations off her lips sending a shiver down his spine. He tried to subtly push her off, but her hand reached up to grab onto the side of his shoulder, second hand running down his frame as she spoke.

“Y-You’ve been s- _ soooo _ nice to me, H-Hinata-kun…”

“I-I didn’t really do much, actually—”

_ “Mmm…” _

Her hum was purposeful as she pressed her lips against his chest, stimulating him enough to make him gasp. Her roaming hand reached downwards to stroke near his growing bulge, and Hinata took an instinctive step back, creating a gap between him and the touchy-feely nurse.

“Ah—”

Tsumiki didn’t seem to recognise his discomfort, nor did she show any care that he had moved away from her. Hinata involuntarily shivered at the glazed look in her eyes, the look that had been so, so horrifying during the third trial.

“Is Hinata-kun cold?” Suddenly, Tsumiki snapped back to reality at the sight of his subtle shudder, assuming her overly cautious position as the Ultimate Nurse. She nearly ripped open a nearby drawer, rummaging her shaky hands through the colourful assortment of needles that sat inside. “I-If you are, th-then Kimura-san gave me an injection, f-for if you ha—”

“Oh, no, i-it’s fine! Seriously. I’m not, uh…” Hinata met the nurse’s worried violet eyes, shaking his head subtly to soothe her nerves. “I just wanted to check up on someone,” Hinata explained, desperate for a subject change before Tsumiki started to tie him to all sorts of hospital machines.

“Oh! O-Of course—wh-why would I think that you were…” Tsumiki bowed at the waist, and Hinata could almost hear the tears in her eyes as she cried, “F-Forgive me! I-I haven’t slept in two days, a-and I…”

Her excuses blurred into the background as she started to cry, and Hinata sighed quietly, awkwardly patting her head to calm her down. If only Koizumi was up; he was sure the photographer would’ve been able to handle the anxious nurse much better than he could.

“It’s fine, Tsumiki.” Hinata said his words softly, and Tsumiki wiped her eyes against the bandages on her arm, leaving wet marks along the newly replaced material. It took her a moment to regain her composure, but once Hinata asked to see Komaeda, she instantly brightened up.

“Oh, yes! K-Komaeda-kun, he—he woke up last night!” Tsumiki said cheerfully, reading from a piece of lined paper she’d taken from her apron pocket. “However… we couldn’t tell if he could hear us, or see anything, and he fell asleep a few hours later… Kimura-san, um, gave him a serum to try and stimulate”—she paused, as if rethinking the words—“a part of his brain, but he doesn’t seem to be showing a drastic reaction to it…”

“That’s fine,” Hinata decided. “I just… want to see him…”

“H-He’s in the last room on this hallway!” She seemed to ponder something for a second, and then: “He… might say something to you that you won’t understand… and Kimura-san says it’s a hallucinatory side effect of one of the drugs she gave him, s-so don’t worry about that, okay?”

“Oh.” Hinata nodded, a smile gracing his lips. How long had it been since he’d smiled at Tsumiki? How long had it been since he’d smiled at anyone who wasn’t Komaeda? “Thanks, Tsumiki.”

He left her little lab-slash-office and headed down the hall towards Komaeda’s room, noting the silence that lingered throughout the narrow hallway. It was eerie, the sound of comatose patients on the verge of life and death. From the third door, Hinata heard a soft voice murmur something, accompanied with the gentle clink of glass on glass—Kimura was at work on something, likely another drug for the patients.

He passed door after door before reaching the last one, a metal 6 engraved subtly into the door. He knocked three times, his third knock a little more forceful than the first two, and when he was met by expected silence, he let himself in.

The relatively empty room was as he had seen it last: a bed in the middle, with an IV stand to the left and a heart rate monitor up above the bed. A small trash bin stood, angled, next to the IV stand, and clothes had been discarded in the basket tucked in the corner of the room. The only difference he could see was a notebook left open on the desk in the opposite corner, as well as the fact that a few of the colourful vials on the shelf above the desk had been emptied and discarded. The desk chair had, inevitably, moved as well, now sitting a foot away from Komaeda’s bed.

He had visited quite a few times before.

Hinata watched the monitor for Komaeda’s consistent heartbeats, and he exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“Ah…”

The brunet slipped silently to the discarded chair, pulling it closer to the hospital bed. He simply stared at the unconscious male for the first few minutes, hand ghosting on the edge of the bed.

Komaeda shifted slightly, and Hinata noticed his hand slipping off the bed. Taking his chance, he reached for it as it started to slide down, surprised at how cool it felt compared to his warmth.

He grazed his fingers over Komaeda’s limp palm, before gently overturning it and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“I miss you…” He hesitated, murmuring against Komaeda’s cold skin. “I miss you—Nagito…”

Suddenly, he felt cold fingers wrap tightly around his hand, the hand that had been supporting Komaeda’s. In a panic, his ochre eyes flew to the headboard of the bed to meet the intensely dilated pupils belonging to Komaeda Nagito.

_ “Kamukura… Izuru.” _

The voice was Komaeda’s, Hinata confirmed. But the tone wasn’t his lover’s. It was husky, brimming with both awe and terror at once.

“N-Nagito, it’s me…”

_ “Tell me!” _   Komaeda, now sitting upright, pulled his hand towards himself, dragging Hinata with him. He nearly collapsed onto the bed, but managed to stay on his feet, though his upper half was leaning uncomfortably over the hospital bed, face only inches from his lover’s.

His eyes darted to Komaeda’s dry lips, and he barely suppressed the desperate urge to kiss him right  _ there _ and  _ then _ . 

_ “Kamukura-kun… please…” _

Suddenly, tears began to well up in the white-haired male’s pale eyes, and he finally let go of Hinata’s hand to grab his own head with both hands—Hinata flinched knowingly at the sight of red nails on the other—his breathing heavy and panicked.

“Nagito? Nagito—stay calm—”

Komaeda didn’t seem to hear him, and Hinata glanced up to see his heartbeats begin to quicken at a strangely off tempo. He watched frantically as they began to descend and Komaeda’s skin began to pale into a tinged blue on white.

“Nagito, Nagito…”

Suddenly, Hinata registered the growing sound of footsteps, before he heard the door swing open, nearly hitting the basket of clothes on its way. Kimura scurried into the room, panic detailed in her tired features.

“H-Hinata-kun…” Her wavering voice gave him instructions to stand outside, and he followed them silently, watching from the open doorway as Kimura forced Komaeda down. He twisted towards her, thrashing in his restrained state, but she managed to inject some sort of grayish-blue concoction into Komaeda’s shoulder before he knocked her off balance. Hinata watched warily as his movements stilled, hands at his sides, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

Kimura watched Komaeda with eyes like a hawk’s, chest heaving up and down with her deep breaths.

It seemed like forever until Hinata noticed his heartbeat started to correct itself, getting faster and more consistent, until—

“Kimura-san, is it?”

Hinata gasped at the soft voice that sounded out in the silent room. In that moment, it looked as if Kimura had gained a century to her lifespan, her eyes filling with a prideful glow as she responded. “It is.”

“Haha… were you the unlucky person forced to treat someone as filthy as me?”

“I-I wouldn’t say… I’m unlucky… I-It is my job after all…”

Hinata couldn’t believe his ears. His entire time on Jabberwock Island, Hinata had been insisting that Komaeda was  _ not _ the horrible being he kept saying he was, and just days prior to his death, Komaeda had seemed to agree with Hinata’s arguments.

And yet…

“That’s okay; you don’t have to lie to please garbage like me… Ah, thank you, Kimura-san.”

Komaeda sat up, and he turned, locking eyes with Hinata. His eyes seemed to scan Hinata’s outfit, and  _ then _ his face, and Hinata watched his soft green eyes harden into stone.

“Hey, Kimura-san…”

“Is something wrong…?”

“Oh, not necessarily. Do you mind closing the door?”

Hinata left before Kimura could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? ~~  
> I....... got very tired at the end, so lots of things are rushed =___=  
> I'm excited for chapter 2 and 3, so many things are going to happen after this~


End file.
